Prince Of The Darkness
by LuluoChan
Summary: "Aku layaknya seorang pangeran dari kegelapan yang mengerikan dan begitu menakutkan baginya. Dan bahkan aku hampir seperti 'Iblis' dimatanya. Tapi entah kenapa, aku sangat terobsesi padanya. Aku begitu menginginkannya, sangat menginginkannya" /-Hentai Here-\
1. Chapter 1

**_MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

* * *

 _Aku,_

 _Sasuke,_

 _Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Darah biru Uchiha mengalir dalam setiap sel darahku, mendarah daging didalam hatiku._

 _Angkuh,_

 _Sombong,_

 _Arogan,_

 _Dingin._

 _Itu semua adalah sifat dan sikap yang diriku miliki secara alami, itu adalah hukum alam._

 _Karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha._

* * *

Saat ini aku masih berstatus sebagai pelajar di _Hikari School_ , lebih tepatnya dikelas X1-1. Semua siswa-siswi dikelasku merupakan murid paling jenius disekolah ini. Kami ber-IQ tinggi, harga diri kami juga sangat tinggi. Kami tidak pernah bertegur sapa jika itu tidak sepenting ilmu pengetahuan. Kami hanya akan berbicara satu sama lain jika itu menguntungkan diri kami juga, itulah yang diajarkan oleh kedua orangtua kami. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi itulah sifat dari keturunan darah biru.

Bel pertanda masuk berdering, aku melangkahkan kedua kaki ku dengan tenang menuju kelasku yang berada dilantai empat. Memasang wajah datar minim ekspresi, bahkan hampir tidak pernah ada ekspresi sama sekali. Berjalan dengan tatapan mata lurus kedepan, menghiraukan banyak sepasang mata para gadis yang terus saja memperhatikanku.

Bagi mereka, aku ini adalah seorang pangeran. Memang harus aku akui jika aku mempunyai wajah yang baik dipandang mata. Mata kelam yang hitam pekat, hidung mancung, bibir kemerahan alami, rahang yang kuat dan gagah, tubuh tinggi atletis, rambut hitam-kebiruan, kulit putih dan juga struktur wajah tampanku yang diibaratkan hasil karya pahatan dari seorang maestro seniman.

Bangga?

Tentu saja.

Aku menjadi seorang _casanova_ disekolah ini, bahkan aku amat terkenal disekolah-sekolah lain. Gadis-gadis itu mengagumiku, memujaku, menggilaiku, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada yang cinta mati pada diriku.

Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak pernah tertarik pada mereka. Bukannya tidak normal, hanya saja mereka tidak menarik dimataku.

Aku sangat tidak suka gadis cerewet, berisik, mengganggu dan menyebalkan- dan sialnya itu semua dimiliki oleh para _fans girl_ ku.

* * *

 **^^TBC^^**

 **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

* * *

Chapter pertama hanyalah sebuah perkenalan saja dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.  
Tapi author juga ga bisa langsung menulis kelanjutannya dengan waktu singkat.  
Tapi kalau yang banyak membaca dan me-review chapter pertama ini, maka akan dipastikan author akan Up kilat :D  
Dan author juga belum terlalu nentuin alur ceritanya, jika ada yang punya saran, katakan saja~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

* * *

Aku,

Sasuke,

Uchiha Sasuke.

Darah biru Uchiha mengalir dalam setiap sel darahku, mendarah daging didalam hatiku.

Angkuh,

Sombong,

Arogan,

Dingin.

Itu semua adalah sifat dan sikap yang diriku miliki secara alami, itu adalah hukum alam.

Karena aku adalah seorang Uchiha.

* * *

Hari Senin, pelajaran pertama kelasku akan dimulai oleh Kurenai- _sensei_. _Sensei_ wanita yang cantik dan anggun, sayangnya dia baru saja menikah tempo bulan. Aku menyukainya? Tentu saja tidak, hanya saja dia menjadi _sensei_ favoritku. Kenapa? Karena dia mengajarkan mata pelajaran matematika. Bukan ingin menyombongkan diri, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai mata pelajaran tersebut. Bagiku matematika, fisika dan kimia merupakan mata pelajaran yang sangat mudah untuk dipelajari.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, aku menyimak dengan tenang tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangan dari papan tulis. Suasana didalam kelasku memang tidak pernah ribut barangkali sekalipun, kami hemat berbicara, irit dalam berkata-kata. Tapi jika sudah berbicara itu merupakan sesuatu hal yang sangat bermutu, walau hanya satu kata saja.

Tidak terasa tiga jam telah berlalu, itu berarti empat pelajaran juga telah berakhir dengan cepat. Bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi memenuhi setiap lorong digedung sekolah, hanya dalam waktu hitungan detik kini kelasku sudah kosong.

Jika istirahat sedang berlangsung, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk bersantai diatap sekolah. Aku sangat membenci suasana yang ramai dan ricuh, itu sebabnya aku lebih suka menyendiri diatap.

Teman?

Jujur, aku tidak butuh yang namanya teman. Semua 'teman' dikelasku itu seperti penjilat. Mereka mendekati diriku hanya karena aku seorang Uchiha, mereka selalu 'menjilat' diriku jika ada kesempatan. Orangtua mereka semua sama saja. Selalu basa-basi jika bertemu denganku, terlalu banyak omong kossong dan terlalu menyombongkan harta kekayaan mereka. Jadi, aku hanya akan berinteraksi dengan 'teman' sekelasku jika itu merupakan hal yang sangat penting.

Dan disinilah diriku berada, membaringkan tubuh dilantai yang dingin dengan melipat satu tangan dibelakang kepala sebagai bantalan, dan satu tangan yang lain kugunakan untuk menutupi mataku dari sinar matahari. Jika perutku mulai terasa lapar, maka aku akan sedikit bersabar untuk pergi kekantin. Aku selalu pergi ke kantin jika bel masuk sudah berdering, karena disaat itu juga kantin akan menjadi sepi.

Kalian berpikir aku ini adalah pelajaran yang nakal?

Buang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu. Aku ini adalah murid paling disayang disekolah ini. Bukan hanya karena kejeniusan yang kumiliki, tapi juga karena sifat disiplin yang ku punya. Aku selalu berifat baik didepan semua _sensei,_ menunjukan bahwa seorang Uchiha adalah sosok teladan yang patut ditiru oleh semua orang.

Tapi,

Jika yang berurusan denganku adalah siswa ataupun siswi dari kelas lain, maka tak segan-segan lidah tajamku ini untuk menghina mereka, siapapun itu secara langsung.

Aku? Bermuka dua?

Cih, aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat kalian tentang diriku. Aku suka diriku yang seperti ini.

 _This is my life, and i love it._

.

 **Prince Of The Darkness**

.

"Hai Sasuke- _kun_ "

"Sasuke- _kun_ , duduklah bersamaku disini"

"Sasuke- _kun_ semakin tampan saja ya"

"Berkencanlah denganku Sasuke _-kun_ "

"Kyaaaaaaaaa ada Sasuke- _kun_ "

Teriakan berisik seperti diatas adalah makanan sehari-hariku, semua gadis disekolah ini tergila-gila padaku. Dimanapun aku berada, maka disitulah nama ku diteriaki dengan kencang. Begitupun saat diriku sedang dikantin seperti detik ini.

Bahkan aku merasa gendang telingaku yang seakan mau pecah mendengar jeritan cempreng suara mereka. Padahal aku tidak pernah meladeni mereka sama sekali, jangankan untuk menyahut, untuk melirik mereka saja aku tidak mau.

Setelah memesan makanan dan memilih duduk dimeja pojok, aku memulai kegiatan untuk mengisi perut dan energiku. Kalian tahu, aku tidak pernah bisa makan dengan tenang, barang sekali pun aku tidak pernah bisa. Kenapa? Semua para _fans girl_ itu terus saja memperhatikanku dengan tatapan seolah mereka ingin melahap diriku. Aku sudah sangat bosan untuk mengusir mereka, bukannya malah pergi, justru mereka berkata ...

"Wahhh~ Sasuke- _kun_ semakin keren saja jika sedang marah"

Memuakkan, bukan? Ah mereka benar-benar gadis bodoh dan tolol.

Jika dihitung, aku hanya baru menyuap tiga kali suapan kedalam mulutku, tiba-tiba saja keributan terjadi didalam kantin.

"Kau ini hanyalah murid beasiswa disini!"

"Cih, lihat saja matanya, menyeramkan seperti hantu"

"Dia mirip sekali seperti hantu Sadako!"

"Kalau kau punya malu, seharusnya kau tidak bersekolah disini"

"Dasar gadis miskin!"

Bisa dibilang beberapa siswi dimeja sana tengah mem- _bully_ seorang siswi lain yang hanya terus diam saja. Mata onyx ku tidak bisa menangkap jelas sosok gadis berambut biru tua tersebut, dia hanya terus menunduk dan tidak berkutik. Seperti yang ku dengar, siswi itu adalah murid beasiswa di _Hikari School._ Hampir semua murid beasiswa disini akan berakhir menjadi korban _bullying,_ itu dikarenakan mereka adalah anak-anak dari kalangan tidak mampu. Mereka akan ditindas oleh murid keturunan bangsawan yang bersekolah disini, ya bagaimana pun juga sekolah ku ini adalah sekolah bergengsi internasional dan amat terkenal. Jadi, wajar saja jika murid miskin akan mendapatkan _bully_ dari murid kalangan kaya raya. Dan aku akui jika aku juga pernah melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan kelewat sering.

Aku kembali melirik ke arah meja tadi. Ck, gadis malang. Tapi apa peduliku? Aku kembali menyumpit satu sushi dan memasukkan kedalam multuku, menguyah dengan perlahan lalu menelannya. Suasana kantin yang semakin sepi menjadi membuatku semakin tenang.

.

 **Prince Of The Darkness**

.

Jam pulang sekolah hanya tinggal 40menit lagi, dan pada detik-detik terakhir didalam kelasku masih mendapatkan pelajaran biologi dari Orochimaru- _sensei_. Aku kurang begitu menikmati pelajaran tersebut, menurutku ini sangat membosankan.

Sebagian dari 'teman' sekelasku mengancungkan tangan kepada _sensei_ tersebut dan memberikan pertanyaan yang cukup sulit. Tapi sedikitpun aku tidak tertarik untuk menimpali pertanyaan mereka. Apa boleh buat, aku harus sabar menunggu agar bel pulang cepat berbunyi.

Mataku melirik sepintas ke arah jendela, sepertinya disana ada seseorang yang tengah berdiri. Tidak terlalu kelihatan jelas, yang kelihatan hanyalah ujung kepalanya saja.

" _Sensei_ akan memperkenalkan kepada kalian seorang siswi dari kelas X-1, dia merupakan murid yang menerima beasiswa karena kepintarannya dalam ilmu anatomi. Walau umurnya terbilang masih belia, tapi otaknya sangat cerdas dan tahu segala hal tentang struktur dalam tubuh kita"

Setelah mendengarkan ucapan Orochimaru- _sensei_ , mataku kembali mendelik pada jendela dan kali ini seseorang yang tadi kulihat disana sekarang sudah berpindah ke arah depan pintu masuk kelasku.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk Hinata"

Kalimat perintah dari _sensei_ berambut hitam panjang itu membuat seseorang yang berdiri didepan pintu tersebut ;angsung masuk kedalam kelasku.

Mata kelamku menangkap sosok gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut biru tua yang dibiarkan tergerai panjang, kepalanya yang terus tertunduk membuatku tidak bisa melihat jelas rupa wajahnya. Kini, gadis itu tengah berdiri didepan kelasku.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Hinata"  
Orochimaru- _sensei_ nampak tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, sepertinya dirinya telah menemukan sosok murid idaman yang dia cari selama ini- murid yang sangat pandai dalam pelajaran biologi.

"N-namaku Hyuuga Hinata, m-mohon bantuannya _s-senpai_ "

Kepalanya terdongak, aku bisa melihat rupa dari wajahnya. Mata berwarna amethyst yang besar, hidung mancung yang mungil, bulu mata lentik, pipi nya yang chubby disertai dengan semburat merah yang terpasang disana, dan juga poni biru tua yang menutupi keningnya.

Tunggu dulu! Biru tua? Sepertinya aku pernah melihat rambut seperti itu.  
Tapi dimana? Ah iya, dikantin.  
Itu berarti, dialah siswi yang tadi di _bully_ saat aku berada dikantin .

"Hinata disini akan membantu _sensei_ untuk menerangkan tentang bab kardiologi pada kalian. Baiklah, sekarang buka halaman 117"

Tanpa kusadari, mataku tidak lepas dari sosok gadis itu, memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana dia menjelaskan tentang bagian-bagian jantung tersebut. Bukan karena aku tertarik untuk mendalami pelajaran tersebut, bagiku pelajaran seperti ini hanyalah masalah kecil. Aku terus memperhatikannya karena cara berbicaranya yang gugup membuat diriku tertatik untuk terus memandangnya.

Kalau aku dapat menyimpulan, sepertinya dia adalah tipe gadis yang sangat pemalu. Itu bisa terlihat dari tatapan mata dan gerakannya dalam menerangkan suatu materi.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya? Silahkan angkat tangan, untuk kali ini yang menjawabnya adalah Hinata"

Beberapa siswa dikelasku kembali mengacungkan tangannya, entah tujuan mereka bertanya karena kurang paham atau entah karena apa aku tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ekspresi 'teman' sekelasku nampak aneh, bahkan dari mereka ada yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

'Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata'

.

 **Prince Of The Darkness**

.

Akhirnya tiba juga saat yang ku nanti-nanti sedari tadi, yakni pulang sekolah. Sebelum pulang, aku harus pergi ke loker pribadi ku yang bernomor 30 untuk menaruh beberapa buku disana dan juga mengambil ponsel yang sengaja kutinggalkan. Aku tidak terlalu suka memegang ponsel disaat sedang bersekolah. Bukannya sok ingin menjadi murid yang baik, tapi hanya saja aku akan sangat terganggu oleh banyak pesan masuk dari nomor yang tidak dikenal dan akan ada banyak sekali panggilan masuk ke ponselku. Entah kenapa nomor telepon pribadi ku bisa tersebar luas seperti itu, ya mungkin bisa saja aku mengganti dengan nomor baru tapi ah rasanya sayang sekali jika harus bergonta-ganti nomor.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ "

Merasa namaku dipanggil dari arah belakang, dengan reflek langkahku menjadi terhenti. Aku tidak mau membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil, toh nanti akan muncul dengan sendirinya.

"Kau mau pulang ya?'

Ck, ternyata Haruno Sakura. Gadis yang selalu saja menggangguku, yang selalu ikut campur segala urusanku.

"Hn"  
Aku sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahnya, Sakura sendiri berdiri disampingku sambil terus memandang wajahku.

"Kita pulang bersama yuk!"  
Sakura mulai menarik lenganku, lebih tepatnya memeluk lenganku dengan erat.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi!"  
Aku berbicara dengan nada sedingin mungkin, ku lirik sepintas wajahnya. Aku rasa, dia kecewa.

"K-kenapa?"  
Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tanganku. Aku memutar kedua manik kelamku, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan sosok Hinata yang sedang berdiri didepan loker. Ternyata, letak lokernya tidak berada jauh dari loker milikku.

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku!"  
Ku tarik kasar tanganku dari Sakura dan segera pergi melangkah menjauh menuju koperku. Ku rasa gadis berambut merah jambu itu tidak mengejarku, hah~ syukurlan. Kakiku terus melangkah mendekati loker pribadi milikku.

' _Bruakkk!_

Tiba-tiba saja seorang siswa yang sepertinya adalah adik kelas menabrak kencang tubuhku dari arah depan, memang rasanya tidak sakit tapi hal itu sukses membuatku menggeram marah.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak punya mata hah?!"  
Secara spontan aku menarik kerah baju siswa tersebut dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar ke dinding.

"M-maafkan aku _s-senpai_. A-aku tidak s-sengaja"  
Dia terlihat mulai ketakutan, kedua tangannya memegang satu tanganku yang masih mencengkram kuar kerah seragamnya.

"Cih, tidak sengaja katamu?"  
Dengan perlahan aku menurunkan tubuhnya yang sedikit melayang.

"Akan ku tunjukan apa itu ketidaksengajaan!"

' _Bughhhh!_

Ku pukul keras wajahnya dan langsung membuat siswa itu tersungkur. Aku hanya terus memandanginya dengan ekspresi datar, adik kelas yang bodoh itu langsung berusaha bangkit dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Bodoh!"  
Umpatku kesa, aku membalikan badan ke depan untuk kembali melangkah ke lokerku.

Sedikit tersentak rasanya melihat Hinata yang ternyata sedang memandang ke arahku. Sorot matanya yang terlihat ketakutan disertai kaki jenjangnya yang gemetar membuatku yakin jika dirinya melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Ku rogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil kunci loker, lalu memasukkannya kelubang kunci dan memutarnya. Walau tanpa menoleh, aku bisa tahu jika Hinata masih terus memperhatikanku. Jarak anatara loker milikku dengan miliknya hanya terhalang lima loker, jarak yang tidak cukup jauh.

' _Bukkk_

Suara buku-buku berjatuhan dari samping, mataku sedikit mengekor padanya, gadis biru tua itu langsung memunguti satu per satu bukunya yang terjatuh.

'Apa dia takut padaku?'

Setelah mengantongi ponsel kedalam saku cardigan, aku segera melangkah pelan menghampirinya. Ide jahil terlinatas dipikiranku, mugnkin tidak masalah jika aku mengerjainya sedikit.

Dengan sengaja, ku hentikan langkahku tepat disampingnya yang masih berjongkok seraya masih memunguti buku-bukunya. Salah satu kaki ku menginjak buku nya yang bersambul putih, ku injak dengan sengaja. Hal tersebut langsung membuat tangannya terdiam memunguti buku-buku, dia juga sama sekali tidak berani mendongakkan kepalanya.

"A-ano _s-senpai_ emh k-kau menginjak b-buku milikku"  
Suaranya terdengar gemetar, begitupun dengan tangannya yang ikut gemetar.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa, buku mu lah yang menghalangi jalanku"

"M-maaf kalau b-begitu, t-tapi bisakah _s-senpai_ minggir sedikit"  
Entah alat pendengaranku yang kurang tajam atau mungkin suara nya yang semakin lama semakin mengecil.

"Kau berani memerintahku?"  
Ku tundukkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaannya, tangannya yang gemetar memegang ujung bukunya yang tidak kena pijakan kakiku.

"T-tidak, b-bukan begitu. H-hanya saja ..."  
Hinata tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, ku rasa dirinya benar-benar takut padaku.

"Hanya apa hm?"  
Aku pun berjongkok tanpa memindahkan satu sentimeter pun kaki ku dari bukunya.

Mata kami bertemu. Mata hitamku menatap matanya yang putih.

" _S-senpai,_ a-aku mohon m-menyingkirlah"  
Tiba-tiba dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan berusaha menarik bukunya dengan kasar dari kaki ku.

"Kau, murid beasiswa?"  
Tanyaku sinis, dan hanya direspon oleh anggukan olehnya, kepalanya terus tertunduk.

"Orang miskin ya?"  
Ku atur nada suara ku seperti sedang mengejek.

" _S-senpai,_ b-buku ku bisa r-rusak, a-aku mohon jangan di i-injak terus"  
Dirinya masih berusaha untuk menarik buku bersampul putih tersebut.

"Hn"  
Aku segera bangkit dari posisi berjongkok, aku angkat satu kaki ku yang menginjak buku nya, dengan gerakan cepat Hinata langsung menyambar buku tersebut. Gadis biru tua itu menepuk-nepuk dan membersihkan sampul buku nya yang menjadi kotor akibat ulahku.

"Mau kemana kau?"  
Ku cengkram lengannya saat Hinata mulai melangkah pergi, dirinya sedikit tersentak ketika ku tahan.

"A-aku harus p-pulang"  
Apa-apaan gadis ini, matanya sama sekali tidak memandang ke arah wajahku.

"Memangya gadis miskin sepertimu punya rumah?"  
Ini bukan hinaan, aku hanya bertanya- menurutku.

" _S-senpai_ lepaskan"  
Hinata mulai mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkramanku.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?"  
Aku benar-benar gemas, dia sama sekali tidak melirik pada wajah tampanku. Dengan kasar tanganku yang satunya mencoba mencengkram dagunya, memaksa wajahnya agar mendongak dan melihat ke arahku.

Mata kami yang kontras kembali bertatapan, dan masih terlihat jelas bahwa dia masih takut padaku. Semakin ku tatap matanya dengan tajam, semakin aku mendapati airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Tunggu dulu.  
Nangis?  
Gadis ini menangis saat bertatap mata dengan pria tampan seperti ku?

"Jangan menangis bodoh!"  
Kulepas cengkraman ku pada dagu nya, aku juga melepaskan cengkraman tanganku pada lengannya dan sedikit mendorongnya dengan kasar agar menjauh dariku.

"Gadis tolol!"  
bisikku dingin tepat ditelinga kanannya, lalu segera meninggalkannya yang masih tetap tidak bergeming sama sekali. Sekitar tiga meter aku melangkah jauh darinya, telingaku dapat mendengar suara isak tangis dari arah belakang. Ku tolehkan kepalaku, aku mendapati punggung Hinata yang terus berdiri tertunduk didepan lokernya.

Apa perkataanku keterlaluan?

Ku rasa tidak, justru yang tadi menurutku biasa saja.  
Ck, gadis yang cengeng!

* * *

 _Hari ini, hari dimana aku mulai bersekolah di Hikari School. Sekolah yang aku mimpikan dari dulu, dan betapa mengejutkannya ketika aku berhasil mendapatkan  
_ _beasiswa dari sekolah tersebut. Sungguh, aku masih belum bisa percaya ini semua.  
_ _Awalnya aku kira ketika aku bersekolah disana, aku akan mendapatkan banyak teman yang baik hati dan juga ramah pada diriku.  
_ _Tapi nyatanya, mereka semua membenciku. Mereka semua adalah anak orang kaya dan tidak mau bergaul dengan anak miskin sepertiku.  
_ _Sangat disayangkan sekali, aku mendapatkan keberuntungan juga kesialan sekaligus.  
_ _Ditambah lagi, aku bertemu dengan seorang kakak kelas yang sangat menyeramkan. Dia bahkan menginjak buku mililkku dengan sengaja.  
_ _Apa seperti itu semua murid didalam sekolah impianku?  
_ _Apa mereka tidak senang jika ada murid beasiswa dari kalangan tidak mampu yang bersekolah disana?  
_ _Hah~ Tenang Hinata, ini hanyalah hari pertama dirimu disekolah itu.  
_ _Ya, aku pasti bisa berteman dengan mereka. Aku pasti bisa melalui hari-hariku dengan baik disekolah itu._

* * *

 **^^TBC^^**

 **JANGAN LUPA TULIS PENDAPAT KALIAN TENTANG AWAL CERITA DARI FIC INI  
^^REVIEW^^**

Auhtor akan menambahkan sudut pandang Hinata setiap diakhir cerita, jadi author harap kalian suka :D


End file.
